


King Cities

by iriseastwest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriseastwest/pseuds/iriseastwest
Summary: Amaya thought that leaving home for college was going to consist of constant studying and hard work, not babysitting.





	King Cities

Graduating high school was suppose to be her big break; that moment when everything that was once weighing her down suddenly evaporated into a nice, cool mist, dusting her beet red face from all the strenuous work she put into her last three years. So, why did she feel like someone just added even more weight to her already crumbling form?

 

“Amaya-chan, are you sure you don’t want to keep your periodic table poster? It might aid you still.” 

Amaya let out an incoherent sigh as she rolled her eyes, “If it will please you, mother, then I suppose I will.” 

As she reached out to grab at the rolled-up poster her mother was quick to snatch it back.

“If you don’t want it then I’ll just give it to your little sister. It makes no difference to me.” 

Amaya shook her head at her mother's indifference while putting her final items into the trunk of her car. Amaya worried for how her sister would fare, for now she would officially be by her lonesome. Then she remembered how introverted her sister truly was and how the miniature version of their mother preferred the solitude with the family cat lounging next to her while they both watched television for hours on end. 

“Oh, I can’t believe my little girl is finally going off to college.” Amaya’s mother dramatically draped herself on her daughter, “Promise me you’ll call?” 

“I promise.” 

Amaya hugged her mother back before she pulled away, her mother beaming at her as she tucked a stray hair behind Amaya’s ear.

“Don’t drink, don’t party, don’t go running at night by yourself, focus on your studies, and the most important of all,  _ no boys _ .” 

Amaya snickered as she walked over to her shitty, but reliable, Volkswagen. 

“Yes, mom.” 

The rest of the things her mother yelled at her as Amaya got in the car and started the ignition was nothing but noise to her. After all, Amaya had bigger things to worry about, and one of those bigger things was how she was going to make it in this great big world that is adulthood. Sure, she could wave and smile her way through it all but that only gets you so far, what-with the motivation to get through medical school in one piece. 

She wasn’t sure if she even was actually ready to go to college, which was weird because isn’t the point of high school suppose to prepare you exactly for this stage in life? 

Amaya tried to calm her nerves, black painted nails drumming against her steering wheel in an unfamiliar tune as she took deep breaths. 

The funny thing about this whole fiasco, though, is that Amaya was concerned about the wrong thing this whole time. What she should’ve been concerned about is what will become of her after moving in with four random strangers. Strangers that she saw in the catalog of the newspaper looking for one more tenant to fill the void in their shared apartment to split the rent with them. Amaya figured that, hey, maybe this could be a good idea. Not only will this help her gain new acquaintances but this could also help her work on her “people skills”, as she likes to call it. So, she emailed the person who put out the newsletter and, almost immediately after, was told that the spot was still open and that she could come move in as soon as she pleased. Amaya couldn’t help but feel gleeful at the opportunity, although her mother and sister both noted that her roommates could very well be murderers and were quick to point out the sketchiness of the whole scenario, but Amaya brushed off their somewhat irrational concerns, pointing out that she’d bring her pepper spray if it’d be needed and that these people were also attending the same college as she was. She just couldn’t see the harm in it. 

 

As she pulled up to the flat she took a box of her things with her, opting to come back for the other stuff once she dropped this one off in her new room. She was told that she would be staying in room thirty-three on floor five. Amaya couldn’t contain her nerves as she imagined the new friendships she would be making staying here. The image of late nights watching movies with four other girls that she’d come to love as sisters flooding her brain. She wondered if these girls would even like her,  _ oh gods she hoped they liked her _ . Amaya daydreamed about what kind of masks they would share with each other while gossiping about potential lovers and what-not. 

As she finally made it up to the fifth floor, and staked out room thirty-three she mentally cursed her palms for getting clammy on her now of all times as she rapped on the door. 

A small smile plastered her face as she heard scuffling from the other side and waiting for that euphoria of the door opening to reveal that dream she’s been seeing in her head for so long. 

 

But her presumptions were mistake number one when the door opened to reveal three strangely familiar men with looks of unnerving calm on their face, cheeks slightly puffed out, while the one with salt-and-pepper hair looked like he was having trouble maintaining his composure as his face was twitching. A questioning look crossed her features while the man that opened the door gave a lighthearted smile as his hand gave a small wave. 

“You must be Amaya. Pleasure to meet you.” 

As soon as the man with short-cropped black hair finished speaking the owl-like one at the end of the row heaved up a thick white substance on the hardwood floor.

“You’re out!” The bed-headed one gave a muffled laugh at the boy now keeled over on the floor, Amaya’s eyebrows raised at the sight and the man at the door still held up his Buddha-like facial expression at the disbelieving girl.

“Pleasure to meet you, as well.” 


End file.
